Panne de Courant
by Hibashira
Summary: Dans le Los Angeles des années 50, Ichigo Kurosaki, miraculé japonais ayant trouvé refuge en Amérique avec sa famille, entame son premier jour en tant qu'avocat fraîchement diplômé. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à vivre une telle chose... OS ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde !

Je marque ma première tentative de fic sur Bleach avec ce OS (ou peut-être two-shot, si certain(es) veulent une suite :)), j'espère qu'il plaira !

L'idée m'est venue en entendant "**En Apesanteur**" de Shy'm, j'ai donc intégré une partie des paroles dans le texte, car j'ai commencé comme ça pour développer le reste autour !

Le contexte vient tout droit du jeu **L.A. Noire**, dont je suis une grande fan. Après quelques recherches, j'ai appris que les ordinateurs faisaient doucement leur apparition (saturant souvent les installations électriques :P), et que les ascenseurs étaient encore très lents, et tout ça pour mon plus grand bonheur ! :D

Je me considère encore comme une novice en matière de lemon, donc je suis toute ouïe à des remarques constructives !

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo, évidement !

**Note:** le _borsalino_ était un chapeau très répandu à l'époque, presque tous les hommes en avait un. C'est la "marque de fabrique" du Grand Michael Jackson, qui en porte un dans de nombreux clips tels que _Billie Jean_,_ Smooth Criminal_, _You Rock My World_,...

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki inspira un grand coup pour tenter de faire calmer les battements de son coeur.<p>

Il se trouvait devant les portes de l'imposant Bradbury Building de Los Angeles.

Son premier jour.

Fraîchement diplômé en droit, le jeune homme n'avait pas tardé -en partie grâce à son père- à trouver un poste dans l'un des cabinets d'avocats les plus réputés de la ville. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Car en tant que réfugiés Japonais avec son père et ses deux soeurs, ces années d'après-guerre étaient difficiles pour qui n'avait pas un peu de relations.

Ils ne devaient leur vie et leur place dans cette ville qu'au courage de leur père, qui avait porté secours avec deux de ses confrères à un groupe de soldats américains au péril de leur vie.

En effet, en 1943, alors qu'un bataillon japonais avait réussi à prendre le pas sur un groupe d'américains, le commandant des troupes japonaises avait laissé ses hommes torturer les derniers survivant, se délectant avec un plaisir ignoble de la souffrance de ses ennemis.

Un partie des médecins présents en avait été profondément choqué et, quelques heures plus tard, à la nuit tombée, trois médecins: Isshin Kurosaki, Ryûuken Ishida et Kisuke Urakara (qui, lui, était au départ un scientifique enrôlé de force) avaient discrètement déserté leur camp pour se porter au secours des américains.

À leur plus grand soulagement, une bonne partie des soldats avaient fait semblant d'être mort et avaient donc échappé à ces tortures gratuites.

Trop fiers de leur victoire, les japonais n'avaient même pas eu (heureusement !) la présence d'esprit de vérifier si tous leurs ennemis avaient bien péris.

Toute la nuit durant, les trois médecins soignèrent et pansèrent les blessures des vivants qui s'étaient rassemblés à l'orée de la forêt, laissant les morts sur la plaine bien malgré eux.

Isshin, comprenant leur tristesse et leur sens de l'honneur, s'était chargé de ramener les corps un à un près de leur compagnons, tandis que Ryûuken et Kisuke faisaient leur possible pour maintenir les autres en vie.

A l'aube, toute la troupe, après avoir rendu un dernier hommage et mis le feu aux corps de leurs compagnons décédés, s'était enfoncée dans les profondeurs de la forêt, espérant atteindre l'une de leur base et ainsi avoir un mince espoir de pouvoir tirer un trait définitif sur cette guerre en rentrant chez eux, en Amérique.

Ils avaient réussi.

Deux jours plus tard, épuisés et affamés, ils avaient enfin croisé la route d'un campement américain.

Infiniment reconnaissant, le commandant, bien que grièvement blessé, avait passé les jours suivants à dire à qui voulait l'entendre que lui et ses hommes ne devaient la vie qu'à trois médecins japonais. Cet homme étant très estimé par ses pairs, Isshin et ses compagnons furent vite acceptés et respectés par les américains.

Deux semaines plus tard, les blessés furent rapatriés en Amérique. Parmi eux se trouvaient les trois médecins japonais.

En récompense de leur bravoure, Isshin, Kisuke et Ryûuken furent autorisés à s'installer définitivement en Amérique avec leur famille.

Kisuke avait appris que toute sa famille avait péri lors d'un bombardement, il resta donc seul à Los Angeles.

Ryûuken avait été chercher son jeune fils et s'était installé dans le même immeuble que Kisuke.

Isshin était revenu avec son fils et ses deux filles, brisé. Sa femme, Masaki, l'avait supplié de partir avec leurs enfants, tout en insistant pour rester auprès de sa mère, trop faible pour quitter le pays.

Elle lui avait promis de venir les retrouver, mais un an plus tard, ne recevant plus de réponses à ses lettres, il avait compris qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

Cependant, avec Ryûuken, Isshin avait monté un cabinet de médecine et, la rumeur des sauveurs japonais s'étant répandue à travers la ville, ils s'étaient vite constitués une clientèle en béton.

Le rêve américain dans toute sa splendeur.

Huit ans après leur immigration miraculeuse, le fils d'Isshin Kurosaki revenait de New York avec son diplôme de droit en poche.

Retour en 1951.

Ichigo s'avança vers l'immeuble, le fameux Bradbury Building, remettant son borsalino machinalement en place. En entrant dans l'immeuble, il fut agréablement surpris du luxe avec lequel il était décoré et meublé. Le grand bureau d'accueil auquel étaient déjà installées trois secrétaires était de manufacture fine, plusieurs plantes vertes, jusqu'alors assez rares dans les bureaux, peuplaient les hall au même titre que les nombreuses chaises d'attente.

Émerveillé, il remarqua trop tard que l'ascenseur sur sa gauche s'était ouvert, sachant ces engins très lents, il se précipita pour tenter de se faufiler dedans, et il y arriva.

_J'arrive à me glisser  
>Juste avant que les portes ne se referment <em>

Soufflant de soulagement, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'individu qui se trouvait aussi dans l'appareil.

- Quel étage ? demanda une voix grave avec une pointe d'accent anglais, extrêmement virile et, selon Ichigo, tout aussi séduisante.

Ichigo se tourna vivement vers l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Et en eu le souffle coupé.

_Il me dit "quel étage"  
>Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme <em>

Après un instant de stupéfaction, le jeune homme bredouilla:

- Heu… quatrième, merci.

Sa réaction fit sourire l'autre homme.

- Ça tombe bien, c'est le mien aussi.

Et, avec sa lenteur caractéristique, l'appareil commença son ascension.

_Alors  
>Les chiffres dansent <em>

« Bon dieu, quelle voix ! » pensa-t-il.

Discrètement, alors que l'appareil se mettait lentement en marche, Ichigo détailla l'homme en face de lui.

Ce qui le frappa en premier, ce furent ses cheveux -en partie caché par son borsalino légèrement baissé sur son front- d'un bleu turquoise magnifique, extraordinaire.

Ensuite, ce fut sa tenue. Il avait su donner à son costume trois-pièces stricte une allure très décontractée: les manches de sa chemise blanche maintenue par un gilet noir retroussées, laissant voir une peau halée sur ses bras croisés. Sa cravate délibérément déserrée, montrant un cou puissant. Sa veste jetée négligemment sur son épaule. Le pantalon impeccable recouvrant juste ce qu'il fallait des chaussures, elles aussi, impeccables.

Cet homme était magnifique.

Tellement magnifique qu'Ichigo en oublia momentanément où il se trouvait.

_Tout se mélange  
>Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange <em>

L'homme sentait bien le regard appuyé du jeune homme sur lui, mais garda toutefois la tête baissée, souriant légèrement de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée.

C'était habituel, sa tenue vestimentaire et son charme presque magnétique faisaient tourner les têtes, et il le savait parfaitement, jouant de ses atouts pour charmer ces dames, sans toutefois leur donner ce qu'elles espéraient ou attendaient de lui ensuite.

Il se délectait des regards assassins et envieux des hommes sur lui, il se délectait de la jalousie des femmes lorsqu'il faisait de l'oeil à l'une d'elles en particulier.

Oh oui, il se délectait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur chaque individu qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Il ne laissait personne indifférent, et il le savait.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour voir à quel étage ils se trouvaient. Et ne manqua pas le léger tressaillement du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci avait enfin vu ses yeux bleus.

Lentement, il retira son chapeau et ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux avant de le replacer, épiant les moindres réactions du jeune en face de lui.

Étrangement, l'effet qu'il produisait sur ce jeune homme lui importait plus que n'importe quelle autre personne auparavant. Cependant, il ne s'en formalisa pas, continuant son petit jeu de séduction.

Le fait que l'individu en face de lui soit un homme aurait freiné ses élans si ils s'étaient trouvés dans un autre lieu. Mais là, dans cet ascenseur, personne d'autre à part eux ne savait ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici, t'es nouveau ? s'enquit finalement le bleuté au bout d'un moment. Ils étaient à présent au troisième étage.

- Oui- Je… C'est mon premier jour.

- Oh, dans ce cas, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, enchanté, répondit-il en relevant légèrement son chapeau pour pouvoir mieux regarder le rouquin avant de lui tendre la main.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, moi- moi de même, murmura presque le jeune homme en lui serra la main, totalement hypnotisé par l'homme en face de lui.

Il aurait voulu que l'univers se fige, juste pour pouvoir le regarder.

_En apesanteur  
>Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures <em>

Soudain, l'appareil se figea et le léger son de la radio se tut, signe évident d'une panne de courant.

Depuis l'installation de ces nouvelles machines appelées ordinateurs, le réseau électrique de l'immeuble était parfois saturé et plongeait alors le Bradbury dans le noir.

Grimmjow sourit intérieurement. Cette panne ne pouvait pas mieux tomber !

_En apesanteur  
>Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls<br>Dans cet ascenseur _

Pour Ichigo, cependant, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient coincés, et cette constatation le ramena subitement à la réalité. Il était légèrement claustrophobe, et se savoir coincé dans cette cage métallique le paniqua un peu.

Même s'il faisait son possible pour le cacher, cette soudaine appréhension qui passa dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à Grimmjow, qui s'autorisa à dévoiler un sourire… sadique ?

- Oh non… soupira Ichigo d'une voix tremblante.

- Ça arrive souvent, nous sommes certains de rester coincer ici pour au moins deux heures.

- Super.

Il restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Ichigo sentait malgré lui la panique l'envahir. Et dire qu'il allait rester là durant plus de deux heures !

- T'es claustrophobe ? s'enquit finalement Grimmjow.

- Non, disons simplement que- Si, je le suis. Surtout dans les ascenseurs.

Devant le regard interrogateur du bleuté, il précisa:

- Il n'y a pas de raison précise, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Bon, tu ferais mieux de t'installer, je pense pas que ce soit très confortable de rester debout pendant deux heures, changea soudain Grimmjow de sujet en s'asseyant.

Tremblant, Ichigo l'imita néanmoins.

Il restèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure, Grimmjow se laissa somnoler, tandis qu'Ichigo luttait toujours plus contre cette panique qui l'envahissait.

Remarquant ces tremblements de plus en plus violents, le bleuté décida qu'il serait temps de faire un peu oublier cette situation au jeune homme et pris les devants.

- Ichigo, viens là, l'appela-t-il d'une voix rassurante en tapotant la place à côté de lui, sur sa gauche.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement, hésitant, et vint se blottir contre ce corps musclé et rassurant. Oubliant momentanément qu'ils étaient deux hommes, et que ce genre de rapprochement était prescrit. Grimmjow passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha encore un peu plus.

Presque naturellement, il pencha sa tête et vint voler un baiser à Ichigo. Bien que fortement surpris au départ, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il n'attendait que cela et répondit à cette langue qui venait quémander l'entrée de sa bouche en entrouvrant les lèvres.

Pour son premier baiser, Ichigo ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Le bleuté savait y faire, restant très doux tout en dominant largement l'échange. Il incita Ichigo à venir se positionner à califourchon sur lui et le débarrassa de son chapeau avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux roux qu'on avait vainement tenté de discipliner.

Suivant son exemple, le jeune homme fit tomber celui de Grimmjow en passant ses mains dans ces cheveux si particuliers.

Peu à peu, l'échange devint passionné, tout en restant relativement lent. Leurs lèvres se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver, se touchaient parfois à peine, leurs langues s'effleurant une fois ou s'enroulant sensuellement l'une autour de l'autre celle d'après.

Ichigo n'avait aucun point de comparaison, mais il avait le sentiment que ce serait le meilleur baiser de sa vie. Bien qu'un peu hésitant au début, il s'était vite laissé aller à ces nouvelles sensations qui envahissaient son esprit.

Jusqu'à un point bien précis.

Grimmjow mis fin à leur échange pour pouvoir contempler le visage du jeune homme en face de lui. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Il n'était allé au bout de son petit jeu avec des hommes que de très rares fois, il se plaisait à séduire, mais presque jamais à passer à l'acte, n'y trouvant jamais satisfaction. Et pourtant, cet Ichigo lui faisait un effet monumental alors que cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'ils se connaissaient.

Il hésitait pourtant à continuer. Il avait assez aisément deviné que c'était le premier baiser du jeune homme, cependant il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé à s'arrêter. Mais maintenant que les choses devenaient plus sérieuse, il se demanda si c'était vraiment raisonnable de de lui voler sa première fois dans un ascenseur.

Cela aussi, c'était nouveau: se préoccuper des sentiments de son partenaire. En général, il prenait sans se poser de questions, déflorant les jeunes filles qui s'offraient à lui sans même tenter de les apaiser avant le moment fatidique, prenant certains hommes avec violence sans les avoir préparer et les laissant là lorsqu'il avait fini.

Tel était Grimmjow Jaggerjack: un homme se servant sans faire attention aux autres. Et c'était pareil dans sa vie professionnelle.

Mais ce jeune homme était en passe de tout faire changer.

Ichigo pris discrètement les commandes en commençant à défaire le gilet de son partenaire, l'envoyant un peu plus loin dans la cabine. Il savait vers où ils allaient, mais bizarrement l'envie prenait le pas sur l'appréhension. Et il faisait confiance à cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine.

Profitant de cette initiative, Grimmjow défit lui-même sa cravate et aida le jeune homme à déboutonner sa chemise, qui ne tarda pas à aller rejoindre le gilet au sol.

Ichigo se recula un peu pour contempler le torse musclé en face de lui, celui-ci était barré de l'épaule à la hanche par une grande cicatrice irrégulière et légèrement boursoufflée.

- Blessure de guerre, fit le bleuté devant le regard interrogateur, et il cru bon d'ajouter: j'ai trente-et-un ans.

- Tu fais beaucoup plus jeune, répondit Ichigo sans réfléchir.

Grimmjow fit un léger signe de tête en souriant, ne lâchant pas l'autre du regard.

- Merci du compliment !

Il repris aussitôt son sérieux en sentant les doigts fins caresser cette ancienne déchirure, presque religieusement ils la retraçaient, le faisant frissonner. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Ichigo qui ria doucement, un peu penaud.

- Je- J'ai jamais fait ça… avant…

- Je l'avais bien deviné, ne t'en fait pas. Si tu veux, on peut arrêter là, même si je dois bien t'avouer que j'aurais vraiment du mal en m'en remettre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais tu es dans le même état que moi, alors…

Les yeux d'Ichigo quittèrent la cicatrice pour aller se poser sur les deux bosses volumineuses de leurs pantalons. Cette vision fit rougir légèrement le jeune homme, et rire le bleuté.

Celui-ci fit basculer Ichigo sur le dos afin de pouvoir le surplomber.

- Laisse-moi faire, ferme les yeux...

Il commença à embrasser le cou offert, défaisant les boutons qui se trouvaient sur sa route un à un avant de laisser glisser ses mains sur le torse étonnamment musclé du jeune homme, cherchant immédiatement les points sensibles.

Ichigo se laissait totalement submerger par ces nouvelles sensations, tentant instinctivement de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, faisant sourire une fois de plus le bleuté.

Ses investigations l'avaient amené jusqu'au nombril du jeune homme, et jusque là aucun points, pas même les mamelons, ne s'étaient vraiment révélés sensibles. Il tenta cette cicatrice universelle, mais elle se révéla elle aussi relativement peu sensible.

« Je vais te faire hurler avant même de passer aux choses sérieuse. » promis silencieusement Grimmjow en jetant un regard au visage du jeune homme.

Il remonta lentement ses mains le long de ses flans, cherchant encore.

Soudain, alors qu'il atteignait les premières côtes, Ichigo poussa un soupir un peu plus profond que les autres. Le bleuté réitéra ses caresses et fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'il avait trouvé.

Ichigo avait l'impression que Grimmjow cherchait en vain quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas dire quoi. Soudain, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, lui arrachant malgré lui un profond soupir. Il ne compris que lorsque le bleuté repassa ses mains le long de ses flans, juste sous ses côtes, les accompagnant de sa bouche de temps à autre. Bon Dieu, il adorait ça !

Même s'il n'avait pas envie, Grimmjow dû mettre fin à ces gémissements, car l'horloge tournait, un petit coin de sa tête ne l'oubliait pas. Et il voulait épargner au plus jeune de se retrouver dans une position plus que gênante lorsque l'ascenseur se remettrait en marche.

Il passa à la vitesse supérieure et ne tardant pas à les débarrasser tous-deux de leurs derniers vêtements.

Le regard d'ichigo se voilà d'appréhension lorsqu'il vit la virilité gorgée de désir de son partenaire. Ils allaient vraiment passer au choses sérieuses, et cette boule au ventre revenait à la charge.

- Je ferai doucement, promis, lui susurra Grimmjow en revenant le surplomber et s'emparer de ses lèvres pour le rassurer.

Le bleuté ne se reconnaissait plus. Jamais il n'avait dit des mots doux, jamais il n'avait pris son temps, jamais il ne s'était inquiété du bien-être de ses partenaires, et ce jeune rouquin ébranlait toutes ces habitudes sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il se mis à se lécher lui-même les doigts, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Ichigo, tentant de faire revenir le désir à son paroxysme. Ce qu'il arriva à faire avec succès.

Il écarta ensuite doucement les jambes du jeune homme avant de s'y installer et présenta ses doigts à cette intimité jusque là inviolée. Avant de s'introduire en lui, le bleuté passa sa langue le long de son flan gauche en s'appuyant sur sa main libre.

Ichigo, submergé par cette sensation si plaisante, senti à peine le premier doigt forcer l'entrée.

Cependant, lorsque que le deuxième alla lui aussi se loger en lui, toute trace de plaisir disparu, et ce malgré les efforts de Grimmjow.

Celui-ci savait pertinemment que cette étape était la pire, alors il se mis en quête de cette boule de nerfs qui ferait voir des étoiles à son partenaire. Il se redressa et posa sa main libre sur le sexe d'Ichigo, tentant de lui faire oublier un temps soit peu la douleur.

Cela eu l'effet escompté, et durant ce court laps de temps où le jeune homme oublia les doigts en lui, Grimmjow pu s'enfoncer suffisamment pour trouver la prostate et l'effleurer.

En réaction, Ichigo se cambra violemment en poussant un léger cri rauque. Il se tortilla, recherchant encore cette sensation divine qui l'avait submergé.

Il se surprit lui-même à grogner lorsque Grimmjow retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par autre chose de bien plus volumineux.

- Ça va faire très mal au début, mais je te jure qu'après ça, tu sentiras la même chose que maintenant mais puissance mille, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Ichigo.

- D'accord, acquiesça doucement le jeune homme.

Le plus lentement possible, Grimmjow s'insinua en lui, voyant avec déplaisir la douleur marquer les trait de son rouquin. Il se surpris à penser alors que, si Ichigo le lui demandait, il se sentait prêt à tout arrêter.

Mais le jeune homme ne dit rien, luttant contre la douleur du mieux qu'il pouvait. Finalement, il se redressa légèrement en enroulant un bras autour du cou du bleuté et ficha ses dents sur la clavicule de son partenaire, mordant sans retenue dans la chair.

Malgré lui, Grimmjow fut encore plus excité en sentant la mâchoire du jeune homme se contracter sur sa peau. Il empoigna solidement une hanche, posa le coude à côté du jeune homme et entama une série de coups de rein plus brusques qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cependant, il ne tarda pas à sentir les bras autours de son cou (le deuxième ayant rejoint le premier entre-temps) accompagner les mouvements de son bassin, se serrant à chaque nouvelle poussée, comme pour le tirer encore plus en lui, signe qu'Ichigo commençait à vraiment apprécier.

Il accéléra alors ses mouvements, ne tardant pas à retrouver la prostate si sensible du jeune homme. Cette fois, il ne mordait plus pour cacher la douleur, il mordait pour faire taire ses gémissements qui se muaient de plus en plus en cris emplis de plaisir.

Cela encouragea Grimmjow qui donnait à présent des coups de rein frénétiques, les faisant monter tous-deux peu à peu au septième ciel. Au bout de quelques minutes, les cris rauques d'Ichigo se firent plus insistants, signifiant qu'il était au bord de la jouissance.

- Attend moi, souffla le bleuté.

- Je… Je… Grimmjow !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, éjaculant entre leur deux corps surchauffés.

Le cri qu'il poussa à ce moment-là fit complètement perdre les pédales à Grimmjow, qui accéléra encore ses derniers mouvements, puisant dans ses dernières forces, se sentant venir lui aussi. Il se retira précipitamment et se libéra sur le ventre du rouquin, voulant lui épargner la sensation désagréable de devoir se promener toute la journée avec du sperme entre les cuisses.

Il s'écroula ensuite sur le jeune homme, à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme cela, sans bouger, puis Grimmjow releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du rouquin.

Ichigo était épuisé, cependant un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux turquoises. Et le propriétaire de ces yeux sourit à son tour, un sourire que le bleuté avait cru ne jamais pouvoir offrir à quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_.

Ce fut le moment que choisi la partie du cerveau de Grimmjow pour lui rappeler que le temps leur était compté. Il attrapa un mouchoir dans sa veste et entrepris d'essuyer comme il le pouvait le fruit de leur plaisir. Ichigo fit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas: il passa sa main sur son ventre avant de lécher ses doigts.

- C'est pas mauvais… fit-il innocemment après avoir goûter leurs spermes mélangés.

Cette réflexion fit éclater l'autre de rire. Décidément, ce gamin était très étonnant !

- Tu me laisse goûter ? demanda-t-il cependant en se penchant vers la bouche d'Ichigo avec un regard lubrique.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire que ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut, la langue de Grimmjow ne tardant pas à quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Ce que le rouquin lui offrit aussitôt.

- Hum... Pas mauvais, commenta le bleuté avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvre du jeune homme.

Ils durent rompre le baiser à contre coeur. Le courant n'allait pas tarder à revenir, selon lui. Ils se rhabillèrent l'un l'autre, Grimmjow remettant de l'ordre dans les vêtements d'Ichigo, et Ichigo replaçant les mèches bleutées de Grimmjow. Comme si ils l'avaient toujours fait.

En effet, l'ascenseur ne tarda pas à se remettre en route, dans moins d'une minute les portes allaient s'ouvrir, rompant définitivement le charme de ces deux dernières heures.

- C'était la seule fois ? demanda Ichigo avec une grosse pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Ça, ça ne dépend que de toi, répondit Grimmjow avec un sourire énigmatique.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il remit sont borsalino sur sa tête et avança vers les portes de la cabine. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrirent, il se retourna et lança un dernier regard à Ichigo, un large sourire scotché sur le visage.

Ichigo le suivit hors de l'appareil, interloqué. Cependant, il s'obligea à reprendre contenance et se dirigea vers les bureaux de son nouveau patron.

- Monsieur Jaggerjack ! Tout vas bien ? se précipita une jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit Grimmjow.

- Oui, oui Katherine, c'est pas la première fois après tout ! Tu as trouvé les dossiers que je t'avais demandé hier ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr j'ai… répondit-elle en s'éloignant avec Grimmjow.

Visiblement, le bleuté n'avait pas non plus tardé à se remettre en mode « boulot ». Ichigo fit de gros effort pour faire de même et ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, s'adressant à la secrétaire d'un ton assuré.

- Monsieur Withaker vous attend.

- Merci, répondit-il en lançant un sourire à la jeune femme, faisant rougir celle-ci.

Il se rendit alors compte de l'effet qu'il pouvait faire aux femmes, et cela l'amusa. Pas plus tard que ce matin, avant de se précipiter dans cet ascenseur, il n'en n'était toujours pas conscient.

Cette constatation le mettait encore plus d'excellente humeur.

- Ah ! Ichigo ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! s'exclama l'avocat lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

- Je suis désolé Maître, l'ascenseur est tombé en panne et…

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, ça m'arrive à moi aussi ce genre de conneries. Il serait temps qu'ils remettent cette foutue installation électrique aux normes. Avec ce fichu progrès, l'année d'après, tout ce que tu possèdes est dépassé ! Ah, et au fait, appele-moi Ethan.

Décidément, Ichigo appréciait vraiment ce nouveau travail.

Il ne tarda pas à s'installer à son bureau, et à prendre ses marques. À peine une demi-heure plus tard, il se retrouvait déjà avec une pile de dossiers attendant d'être remis en ordre et classé. La pire tâche pour un nouveau.

« Passage obligé ! » s'était justifié son patron en posant la pile volumineuse sur le bureau de son nouvel employé.

Malgré son désespoir (car lorsqu'il voyait la pile diminuer, de nouveaux dossiers venaient repeupler son bureau) il s'y attela durant tout le reste de sa journée.

Durant sa courte pause de midi, il croisa Grimmjow. À part un discret sourire, les deux hommes firent comme si ne rien n'était.

Le soir arriva enfin. Exténué, Ichigo rentra rapidement chez lui sans même penser à attendre Grimmjow.

_"Ça, ça ne dépend que de toi..."_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et il se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il devait faire. Ne pas tarder et aller retrouver Grimmjow ? ou attendre un peu pour se donner le temps de réfléchir ?

Ce genre de relation était très mal vue à son époque, et le jeune homme se demandait si ce n'était pas trop risqué de vouloir en entamer une.

Grimmjow lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête. Sa voix, son corps, sa façon de s'habiller, de se déplacer, de sourire. Même ses cicatrices lui allaient bien sur les muscles saillants ! Tout chez lui plaisait au jeune homme, et il avait envie d'en savoir encore plus sur sa vie et aussi sur son passé. Il voulait tout savoir de lui.

Il se coucha tôt ce soir là. Il avait bien remarqué les regards appuyés de son père durant le dîner. Visiblement, celui-ci avait deviné quelque chose, mais il s'était très justement retenu de tout commentaire, respectant le voeu silence de son fils.

Il s'endormit en se promettant de parler à Grimmjow le lendemain. Car même si c'était risqué, même si ils allaient être obligés de se cacher, de mentir au monde, même de se marier pour leurrer les gens, Ichigo ne voulait qu'une chose: revivre ces moment avec Grimmjow, encore et encore.

**The End ... ?**


	2. Annonce !

Annonce importante !

Eh non, ceci n'est pas une suite ! Ceci est cependant un message pour vous dire que je travaille bel et bien sur une histoire dans le même contexte que Panne de Courant. C'est long, cela fait plus d'un an que je note toutes les idées qui me passent par la tête, que j'écris même parfois un chapitre autour de certaines phrases qui me sont venues, que j'imagine et construits mes personnages du mieux que je peux afin de rendre mes OC aussi attanchant que Grimmjow et Ichigo... Bref, je ne compte plus les heures que j'y ait déjà passé !

Je fais aussi de nombreuses recherches, me sert du jeu L.A. Noire et de sa super carte ainsi que de ses magnifiques quartiers pour imaginer mes personnages y évoluer, vous imaginez donc bien ce que ça peut me prendre comme temps ! Je viens aussi de me lancer dans la lecture d'un livre entier sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour pousser mon histoire encore plus dans le réalisme.

C'est vraiment un très gros projet, ce qui explique aussi pourquoi je ne suis plus du tout présente sur .

J'ai voulu poster le prologue pour donner un avant goût, étant donné qu'elle prend vraiment forme, que le premier chapitre est corrigé et le second en court d'écriture, mais (évidement !) le wifi s'est sauvé de chez moi, ce qui fait que je squatte le PC de ma gentille maman pour laisser ce petit mot.

J'espère sincèrement qu'une fois que vous pourrez lire le début de cette histoire, vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire durant mes longues soirées :)

A bientôt !


	3. Annonce 2 !

Avis aux followers ! :)

La machine est en marche, j'ai posté le prologue de l'histoire dans l'univers de Panne de Courant. J'ai préféré faire une nouvelle histoire, car au final si elles ont les personnages, les lieux et l'époque en commun, en revanche les évènements ne sont pas du tout liés.

Donc voilà, pour celles et ceux qui attendaient une suite, direction "Necrosis" sur mon profil !

À bientôt !


End file.
